A Bloom filter is a compact data structure used for probabilistic representation of a data set in order to support membership queries. Membership queries using a Bloom filter check if an element is a member of the data set. A Bloom filter has been used in database applications to store large amounts of static data and allow reduction in the time it takes to lookup data from a slow storage device to faster main memory. A Bloom filter is found to be particularly useful in data management for modeling, storing, indexing, and querying data and services hosted by numerous computing nodes.